


Foto Hera

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Smut, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Pretty pleasseeeeee can you write Ramsay x reader Hogwarts!AU - Rams is Head of Slytherin House and reader is Gryffindor Prefect, and they have secret reletionship, but when Ramsay saw her flirting with someone he got superjealous and idk spells her so he can finger her or eat her out & whisper dirty things without actualy being there, and idk how, but can it end with him fucking her in the Great Hall?Summary: Reader and Ramsay have a secret relationship they must keep under wraps. Robb Stark takes a certain interest in Reader, and Ramsay gets jealous...so he takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

“Class dismissed!” Professor Flitwick announced to everyone. You gathered your things and exited the room. You turned the hall towards the courtyard where you could see a particular redhead heading towards you.

“Y/N! Did you hear about Robb?” Margaery gleefully asked you. 

“No?” you said. 

“Well, Seamus told me that Finnick said he heard from Katie—

“Get to your point, Margie,” you smiled at her. She loved gossip, especially when she was at the center of it all. 

“Robb’s got a thing for you,” Margaery winked at you. “You should ask him out.” You glanced over to a group of Slytherin boys. One in particular looked back at you. His blue eyes pierced right through you as if he heard Margaery’s question.

“I don’t know about that,” you told her.

“Oh come on! Robb’s Prefect. You’re Prefect. It was meant to be,” she urged you by tugging on your sweater. “You would be so cute together!” You nudged her away.

“I’ll think about it,” you answer didn’t satisfy her.

“You always say you’ll ‘think about it’ why not? You’re single and adorable! You should be having fun with cute boys…and girls?” Margaery cocked her eyebrow. You laughed. You had been single for so long Margaery always wondered about you.

“Margie, you’re my best friend. You know me better than anyone, but let me live my life, yeah?” She kissed your cheek. 

“You’re my best friend too. I just don’t want you to be lonely. Meet me later to study Divination?”

“After my rounds with Robb tonight,” you waved goodbye to her and you walked down the hallway. You felt someone following you. You took a sharp turn left into an unused room, leaving the door open for your follower. Green and silver were the first colors your eyes caught. Then a black wand in hand.

“So Robb Stark, hm?” the voice said.

“It’s not like that, Ramsay,” you grabbed his face and kissed his lips. He didn’t move. He was angry.

“It’s not like that? Then why did you smile when she said his name? Does it tickle you that he fancies you?” Ramsay’s eyes still bore into yours.

“N-no. I’m with you, remember? I want you. I don’t want Robb. I just find it stupid that Margaery holds onto these fantasies and gossip she hears.”

“Then why not tell her about us?”

“Because you know she’ll tell the entire school. If the school knows about us, we lose our Prefect status and I can’t afford that right now.” Your head bowed down. Ramsay’s finger tucked under your chin and lifted up your face.

“I promised you I would take care of you after we graduate,” Ramsay kissed your forehead. “I am going to take you away from your filthy pureblooded family and you don’t have to speak to your awful parents ever again.” Ramsay had always been overprotective of you, but it was moments like this where you felt safe. 

“I have rounds tonight with Robb,” you told Ramsay. “Then I’m going to study Divination with Margie. But after, can we meet in our usual spot?” Ramsay kissed your cheek again.

“I’ll see you then,” Ramsay squeezed your hand and exited the unused room. Ramsay and you had kept this relationship under wraps for so long for too many reasons to count. Your head was heavy thinking about them while you were waling side by side with Robb during rounds. 

“You alright? You’re never this quiet,” he commented. You shook your head.

“No, I’m not alright, but it’s not important,” you said and kept on walking.

“Hey, you can talk to me. What’s wrong?” Robb stopped you. His hand was on your shoulder. “I don’t really tell people feelings, but I consider you to be good friend of mine. You can trust me.” 

You sighed and looked down. “I have a lot going on. Do you ever feel pressured by your parents?” Robb laughed.

“You have no idea. My mother is accomplished and is in high pureblood society. I’m sure you know my father.”

“Stark Hands of Justice. My parents believe your father is the best thing to happen in magical law.” Robb nodded.

“Believe me, I know pressure. If I step a toe out of line, it’s 5 howlers for me at least.” Robb looked past you for a moment and then back to you. “Is that how your parents are making you feel?”

“I come from a wealthy family. I feel like my life was already planned out for since day one. I have to be accomplished. I have to get good marks. I have to be perfect. Sometimes I’m so exhausted from trying.”

“I understand. It’s rough.”

“No, you don’t understand,” you could feel your anger in your hands. They started to ball up into fists. “I’m nothing but a tool to them. They will do anything to climb to the top. They even talked about arranging a marriage with another pureblood family to keep our bloodline pure.”

Robb frowned. “Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think people thought about that anymore. That’s—just awful. Really awful. I’m sorry. Can I give you a hug?” You nodded and put your head into Robb’s shoulder. His arms gathered around you and squeezed tight. You opened your eyes to see Ramsay watching you two from afar. 

You pushed Robb away, but it was too late. Ramsay took off before you could say anything. You ran after him, leaving Robb behind. You turned the corner and Ramsay grabbed you and put you against the wall. Putting his hand over your mouth, and his other hand around your waist. He guided you into Slytherin territory in the bowels of Hogwarts.

“How could you?”

“It was a hug, Ramsay!”

“He was holding you! He likes you! Don’t you see that?”

“He was comforting me.”

“He doesn’t need to be comforting you. You have me,” Ramsay’s nostrils flared. “You’re mine.”

“Ramsay, he was just trying to be a friend—

“He was trying to be more than that.”

“So what if he was? I only want you. I want us.”

“I don’t believe you,” Ramsay turned to walk away. He was gripping his wand tight.

“Ramsay, please believe me. I only want you!” Ramsay turned around, his wand drawn.

“Foro Hera!” Purple sparks came out at the end of his wand and struck you to the ground. You held your stomach tight. “We’ll see about that.” Ramsay left you behind with no explanation of what just happened. You returned to your dorms, explaining to Margaery you felt unwell and were going to bed.

It felt hazy at first, but you could feel something. It was between your legs, making you feel warm and comfortable. But then it started to feel like fingers were inside of you. Your eyes shot awake and you looked under your blankets. No one, but the feeling was still there and it was increasing. You felt yourself getting off on the sensation between your legs.

“I can hear you panting,” Ramsay’s voice was in your ear. You looked around. No one was there. “I can hear you breathing. Tell me you want more.”

“How are you doing this?” you whispered. You felt slightly insane.

“Dark magic has always been my best subject, my sweetling. Tell me you want more.” The sensation stayed the same, but you wanted to see how far it would go.

“More. I want more.” The sensation increased. He wasn’t there, but it felt like his fingers were inside of you going in and out. Then, you felt a new sensation like a tongue running over your clit. This was insane. You’ve never heard of dark magic like this before. Your eyes rolled back when the new sensation hit a spot. 

Every new spot Ramsay hit, the more you felt like you were going to burst. Your fingers touched yourself.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. That’s bad girl. Don’t do that.” You heard him. “You’re going to cum soon. I know you want your release so badly. Don’t you?”

“Yes,” you answered back. It felt like his tongue dragged up and down on you. Then the sensation started to increase its speed. 

“Who do you want? Say it. Tell me who you want more than anything,” Ramsay voice growled in your ear.

“You. I want you.”

“Say my name, Y/N.” The sensations tightened more and you felt yourself winding up for the big release. You couldn’t hold it in much longer.

“Ramsay!” you felt yourself unwind in your own bed. The new mess dripped down your vagina and into your underwear and the sheets. The next thing you knew, you woke up to the new day. You shook your head. Was this all a dream? You touched your underwear and confirmed how wet they were. It happened. It was real.

Students ate breakfast throughout the Great Hall on Friday morning. Some giggled amongst themselves, others still yawned. You walked in and stared down Ramsay and his friends. Ramsay stared back with a smug smile on his face. He leaned over to Damon and whispered in his ear. Damon looked at you and then back to Ramsay giving him the same smile. You rolled your eyes.

You sat down at the Gryffindor table with your friends, Margaery and Loras, who were arguing about something until you came and sat down next to them.

“What?” you said.

“Are you alright?” Margaery asked. “You were off last night. Did something happen between you and Rob?” By the tone she was using, you could tell she was asking out of concern, and not for gossip.

“Nothing happened with Robb. It was just a bad dream, I guess,” you shrugged it off and took a drink of milk. Margaery and Loras shared looks. “What?”

“Margie tells me you were making sounds. Sexual sounds,” Loras smiled. You felt heat rush to your cheeks. “So it’s true.”

“No-it’s—I just—

“Stop it, Loras. You’re overstepping,” Margaery squeezed your hands. “Can we talk alone?” You nodded, and Margaery took you away from breakfast and aside in the hallway. 

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“It’s complicated, ok? It’s a long story.”

“You can tell me,” Margaery took your hand. Behind her, Ramsay and his friends walked into the hallway, laughing as two of them pushed each other around. You watched Ramsay’s eyes on your body. You let your emotions get the best of you and stormed towards Ramsay. You felt lightning in your fists when you pushed one of his friends away to get to him.

“You!” you yelled at Ramsay, getting in his face. “What the fuck?”

“Good morning to you too, Y/N,” Ramsay calmly said back.

“What happened? How did you do that?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Ramsay shook his head. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Margaery interrupted. You looked around to see everyone in the hallway looking at you, a Gryffindor Prefect, threatening Ramsay, a Slytherin Prefect, out in public. You grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away from everyone. His friends “whooed’ after him. He laughed as you both descended stairs towards your ‘spot’. 

Several Gryffindor-Slytherin couples knew of this same spot. It was somewhat of a halfway point between the two dorms, but hidden away where prying eyes couldn’t see. You opened the door and locked it behind you. 

The old classroom hadn’t been used in decades and it was left in decay. Fortunately, no one came to it because it was rumored to be haunted by someone who was murdered in here. Unfortunately, Ramsay was going to be the next victim.

“What happened?” you yelled at him. Ramsay crossed his arms and leaned against the professor’s desk. 

“I told you. I’m very talented at the Dark Arts.”

“How did you do that?”

“Trust me,” Ramsay raised his hand to stop you. “You really don’t want to know.” You slapped his hand out of the way.

“I told you I wanted you. And you just curse me so you can fuck me whenever and wherever you want?’ Ramsay frowned.

“You seem under the impression that I am at fault for this when in reality, I clearly remember you moaning my name last night. Like it or not, you enjoyed yourself.” 

“You put a spell on me! You don’t put spells on your girlfriends!”

“You don’t hug other boys for comfort in front of your boyfriend!”

“You can’t tell me who to be friends with!” Ramsay closed in the space between you both. His voice was low and threatening.

“How many times do I have to tell you that he’s not trying to be ‘just a friend’?” You smirked in his face.

“You’re only jealous. That’s all this is. You’re jealous of him. Robb considers me to be a good friend. I consider him to be good friend as well.” Ramsay rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“You are so naïve.” His words hurt you. Ramsay knew of the nights you stayed up to just study and work away to get your perfect marks. You stayed up even longer to read good books. Hi calling you naïve struck a nerve.

“Maybe I am. Maybe my parents will want me to marry him, so I can be as naïve as much as I want for the rest of my life.” Ramsay narrowed his eyes on you. His hand found your wrist. He tightened his grip on you.

“What did you just say to me?”  
“You. Heard. Me.” You threw another smirk at him. Ramsay threw you at the professor’s desk. The top half of your body landed on top of the desk, but before you could do anything Ramsay took both of hands and held them behind your back, and he kept you still.

You felt his other hand underneath your skirt. He caressed it while bending over you. 

“You want to play that game? Fine, I’ll play this game with you,” he said before spanking you hard. “But we’re going to play my way now.” Ramsay’s free hand dragged down your underwear and dropped it to your ankles. His fingers made quick work of teasing you. You couldn’t moan, no matter how good it felt. You were still angry with him. 

Ramsay pushed his fingers inside of you and he chuckled. “You’re so wet already. You make it so easy.” Ramsay continued to finger you until you heard his belt buckle jingle. Then, you felt him penetrate you and you let out a long, satisfied moan. Ramsay still held your arms behind you while he gathered a rhythm of fucking you on the desk.

You moaned and grunted while he gained speed on you. He let go of your arms and grabbed your hips, his thumbs dug into your sides. Ramsay grunted and chuckled at the same time. “I could fuck you whenever and wherever I want, but doing the real thing is always much more satisfying especially when I do this.”

Ramsay pulled your hair and held it in his hand as he fucked you against the desk harder. You cried out loud. The desk budged forward a bit responding to the amount of force Ramsay put into it. 

“Who do you want now, hm?”

“I want you,” you moaned. “I want you, Ramsay.” Ramsay continued to hold your hair and fuck you from behind. 

“Say my name again.” He grunted. He let go of your hair and reached underneath you to tease your clit. “Do it.”

“Ramsay!”

“Say it again.” He rubbed your clit in circles and you could feel the both of you winding up. 

“Ramsay!” Ramsay lifted your skirt more so he could see his good work. With his free hand, he spanked you hard again, leaving a red mark. 

“Who do you belong to?” he screamed at you. 

“I belong to Ramsay!” you screamed out loud while you felt Ramsay pull out and then he released on top of your ass. Not wasting much time, his mouth found your vagina and finished you off. His fingers made quick work while his mouth sucked on your clit all while you were still bent over. Your release came quick and it was satisfying. Ramsay kissed your ass cheek and put your skirt back in its place. You caught your breath and looked at him, satisfied and thrilled.

“We are so going to be late for Potions, aren’t we?” you said. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Ramsay winked.


	2. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do a sequel of Foto Hera? Ramsay pretend for the reader he cheated her with Miranda, to make the reader assumes their relationship, but instead she breaks up? In the end, she could find out about his false cheating and slaps him In the face then kiss him rough at the crowded great hall? I love your writing! I always get happy when I see youve wrote something new, its helping me a lot to deal with my depression. I pray things work out for you, so you can be happy as you make us. XOXO

Muggle students make mischief on Halloween by tricking their friends, TP’ing each other’s homes, or maybe lighting shit on fire for the victim to smell. Young witches and wizards from Hogwarts gather together and stay awake all night to celebrate the wonderful holiday. You were more than willing to join the fun. 

Although your family wouldn’t approve of you stepping a toe out of line, you couldn’t care less. Ramsay was more than willing to take you in and away from your family. You always said under your breath, ‘Slytherins have more love in their hearts than Gryffindors have in their toes.’

You sat among some friends and some frenemies in the girl’s bathroom on the fifth floor. No ghosts haunted here, and why would they? All of you were loud and jinxed the door for any professor who tried to get in. The lot of you sat cross legged on the bathroom floor listening to Wizard Rock and drinking potions which had affects you didn’t prepare for. 

Bubbles came out of your mouth in different colors and flavors. Some pink bubblegum, others a gray vinegar. Margaery laughed and giggled. She took a sip herself and produced a large purple bubble which smelled like lavender. You inhaled the lavender and opened your eyes to see Ramsay and Myranda leaning together on the wall. Myranda whispered something in Ramsay’s ear and he laughed.

You weren’t the jealous type, but seeing Myranda next to him made your skin crawl and your stomach twist. Lately, Ramsay had been avoiding you after a nasty blow up between you both about Robb Stark (again). He had proven to be a good friend and nothing more. Still, Robb listened and understood your problems. He was emotional support where Ramsay lacked in that area. He was overprotective of you, but Ramsay found it hard to listen to you constantly cry over the future.

You carefully watched Ramsay and Myranda interact. Where he would point and say something to her, she would laugh and nod as if she was agreeing to whatever he said. She would point at another person, say something under her breath, and Ramsay would smirk agreeing to what he said. It was their own secret little game they played. And you hated it. You weren’t the only one to notice how close they were.

“They’re cozy,” Margie mentioned to you. “Think they’re hooking up?”

“No,” you said coldly. “They’re not a thing.” Argie took a good look at you and shrugged.

“Not what I heard,” Margie said aloud, hoping to share more gossip. You kept your eyes on the pair, feeling sick.

“What do you mean?” you asked. You held your constitution. Ramsay and your relationship was still secret to all of your friends. Marge shifted closer to you. Your eyes stayed on Myranda and Ramsay. Ramsay met your glance and spoke into Myranda’s ear.

“I heard they hooked in the Slytherin common room and then that spot near the kitchens…”

Margie’s voice started to fade. You watched Myranda give a quick kiss to Ramsay on the cheek and leave the bathroom. Ramsay watched you the entire time. You felt your stomach tighten in knots and folds. As if your heart dropped in to your lap and you inhaled salt water. It hurt and it stung. You didn’t want it to be true, but most of Margie’s gossip was true.

You didn’t want to hear it anymore. You could hear Margie calling out your name, but your vision was blurry. Other friends turned to see you pushing your way between them. Some got out of the way, others called out your name. It didn’t matter. You needed to get out of the bathroom now. Your heart beat in your throat so loud that you couldn’t feel yourself breathe.

You pushed your way out the door and into the hallway. Two first years ran past with bags of candy and tricks they had. 

“Y/N,” you heard behind you. You turned to see Ramsay with his Slytherin tie undone and around his neck. You wanted to strangle him with it. You felt the warm wetness down your cheeks and huffed. Not knowing what to say or do, you walked away from him. Your stomping footsteps were like thunder. Each booming step was followed by another. That is, until you heard another set of footsteps behind you.

You knew exactly who was following you. If he wanted to talk, you’d let him talk. You swerved into another dark hallway one where ghosts would lurk. And waited for him to turn. Once you saw the first flash of silver and green, you grabbed at it and pushed him against the wall.

Ramsay wasn’t surprised, but calm. He waited for you to loosen your grip, but you never did. You kept using all of your angry strength and kept him there pinned to the wall.

“Tell me you didn’t,” you managed to say in a smaller voice than you wanted.

“What if I did? Would it matter?”

“What do you mean would it matter? Are you kidding me? Of course it matters!” you pushed him. Ramsay’s back hit the wall. He still wasn’t fazed.

“Does it matter enough to tell everyone about us?” Ramsay said it. The thing that both of you always went back to in every argument. You took a step back and put your hands to your face.

“Ramsay, we can’t—

“We can’t what? Tell anyone? How long do you plan on keeping this a secret? Or maybe I’m not good enough for your pureblood family and friends,” Ramsay accused.

“That’s not it, Ramsay.”

“Then what is it? Why?”

“Is this why you cheated? To know why?” You sighed. This was exhausting. There was Robb, then the hiding, and now this? Cheating? You weren’t sure how to handle this anymore. You didn’t want this anymore. “I am an heir to fortune and a legacy. I told you this when we started talking. I have to be with the right people. I have to be friends with the right people.”

“And I’m not the ‘right people’?” Ramsay put in his own air quotes.

“No, you’re not,” you answered firmly. “Being with you was a mistake. I see that now.” Ramsay opened his mouth and closed it. His mouth formed a firm line. You took another deep breath and let the silence fill up the empty space between you. Inside, you could feel your stomach churning and your heart breaking. 

You walked away from Ramsay hearing no protest from him. While everyone else screamed and laughed in the joy of Halloween, you dragged yourself back to your own bed. After shedding your clothes and your hot skin touched the cool sheets, your red eyes shut so easily. Sleep was merciful to the heartbroken sometimes. She came over you so gently and quietly that you didn’t even notice her until the next morning when the sun peeked through the Gryffindor Tower windows.

Margie dragged you out of bed to go watch the first Gryffindor and Slytherin match of the season. She painted a red and gold heart on your left cheek. She put on your beanie that you magically knitted yourself. You were very proud of it as it was your first try and magical knitting. Margie’s beanie was lopsided, but you happily turned it into a cute purse for her.

Both of your boots clicked up the wooden stairs and onto the platform where most of your Gryffindor friends were, including Robb.

“Y/N! You’re here! I was afraid I wouldn’t see you. You rushed out the party last night so quickly. What happened?” You smiled to yourself. Robb Stark was too good of a friend to you.

“We can talk about it later.”

“Are you sure? I saw you crying. Who made you cry?” Robb’s tone turned serious. 

“It’s fine, really,” you nodded and touched your friend’s arm. “Later. I’ll tell you later.” 

Robb sighed and looked to the skies. “Oi! There’s my boy! JON!” Jon’s number flew past you so quickly you almost missed him. He put himself into his seeker position. Jon Targaryen and Robb Stark were cousins. Robb was proud of his Hogwarts alum family. Ned Stark earned honorable awards during his time at Hogwarts. Lyanna Stark, Jon’s mother, started a dueling club and ultimately met her love through dueling him. Robb leaned over to you.

“You know, there’s scouts here today. They’re watching him. Some think he’s the next Viktor Krum.”

“Viktor Krum?” Margie budded in. She shot a look at Jon. “He’s certainly just as handsome.” 

You rolled your eyes. Margie would flirt her way to top, and you weren’t joking. Robb laughed along with her. Each of you watched the skies for the Slytherin team to take their places. Myranda’s number four visible to your eye. A bat in one hand, and her lucky charm in the other: a necklace she wrapped around her hand. Your face flushed looking at her. What’s worse is that someone noticed.

“You alright?” Margie asked in between bites of popcorn. 

“I don’t know if I should be here,” you confessed. The second beater took his place next to Myranda. His back was straight, but his eyes were blank. His quidditch uniform was in perfect condition. Bolton, printed in an arch over the number six. A beautifully made green and silver beanie was on top of his head. The same beanie you gave him as a present for his birthday. 

Margie pointed towards the beanie, noting its good stitching. “That looks like you made it.”

“I didn’t make that,” you answered a little too quickly. 

“Are you sure because—

“Nope. I didn’t make that. Why would I make a hat for Ramsay Bolton? He’s a foul-mouthed mudblood who truly is a Slytherin through and through. Nothing more. He doesn’t deserve a handmade hat.” You looked to Margie who was mid-bite and Robb who looked at you confused.

“Ramsay made you cry?” Robb asked.

“No!” you protested. “I don’t care about him. I hope he loses. I hope he falls and breaks something.”

“That’s a lot of hate for someone. That’s bad magic,” Robb told you. “Especially right before the game starts.”

“Whatever,” you crossed your arms and looked to Ramsay again. His chest rose and fell, and then he adjusted his handmade beanie. Technically, he was out of uniform, but so was the rest of the team. Slytherin adopted a new quirk to their quidditch technique. Since the Malfoy-funded brooms in the 90’s, the Slytherin team adopted “lucky charms”. Sometimes they were brooms. Sometimes they were shoes with well-wishes or autographs from professional players on them. Myranda’s was her father’s necklace. Ramsay’s was the hat you made for him.

The game went off without a hitch. Jon Targaryen flew right into action, seeing the snitch no less than ten minutes into the game. The game was tied 40 to 40 when you watched Ramsay tried to aim for a Gryffindor chaser but he missed and almost flew into the one of the towers. He caught a hold of his broom and straightened himself out again. You heard an annoyingly familiar voice over the speakers.

“Look at him! He’s doing terribly out here, folks!” Joffery Baratheon laughed over the speakers. “Usually Ramsay’s ruthless! Not today!” You heard him say more nasty comments, but Joffery was right. You looked to Ramsay who kept playing the game, but his eyes were still empty of anything. Usually, he enjoyed being the beater. Ramsay hit the bludger towards one of his teammates. Luckily, the chaser dodged it and continued for the goal.

Jon and the Slytherin seeker went at it and battled each other for the snitch. Your eyes kept focused on Ramsay who didn’t seem focused. He kept almost flying into things and almost fell off his broom entirely. You gasped which earned you looks from your friends who noticed. You watched Robb whispered something to Margie. She only shrugged and looked at you in concern.

The match continued on. 120-90 in Gryffindor’s favor. Jon twirled and turned to trick the Slytherin seeker where he was going. It was a smart move, but it had gone unnoticed by you. While everyone cheered, your eyes stayed on Ramsay who collided with the Gryffindor keeper and both of them fell off their brooms. Their bodies sped towards the ground and you started to scream and point.

The next thing you knew you lurked next to the hospital wing, waiting for something. A piece of news, a loud conversation, anything that would tell you how Ramsay was. You watched Myranda leave in a hurry. Before you could follow her, you felt fingers on your shoulder. You jumped and turned to see Robb who was just as scared as you.

“Sorry! Sorry,” he apologized. “What are you doing here? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Stalking Slytherin qudditch players outside the hospital wing is nothing?”

“Who said I was stalking the Slytherin quidditch players? I happen to be very concerned for Dickon Tarly.” Robb shot you a look.

“You’re very concerned about Dickon?” Robb crossed his arms, and you looked away. Lying wasn’t your best feature. “What’s this about, Y/N?” 

“Later.”

“That’s what you said at the game. It’s later right now. What happened? Who made you cry like that? I promise you that Jon and I can beat up anyone you name.”

You took Robb aside and made your way towards the main courtyards in Hogwarts. You told him about you and Ramsay. How you met, when you started talking, and all of the secret kissing and sneaking around. You explained that he was the source of a lot of fights. You felt your shoulders dropped when you really confessed to how much both of you fought and why. You wrung your hands together when you told him the last part.

“And we broke up,” you finished. “He’s exhausted me. This time it was too much. I shouldn’t be around him.”

“So that was your hat.”

“What?” you looked up to Robb.

“That was your hat. He wore your hat to the game. You really did make that for him, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. It’s just a lucky charm.”

“No, it’s not just a lucky charm. Did you see how he played? He was awful. He wasn’t focused,” Robb told you, trying to hint at something. “He wasn’t thinking about the game.”

“I doubt he was thinking about me,” you put yourself down and sat on the bench. The weather was growing colder, but you wanted to feel it create goosebumps of your skin. 

“Then what was he thinking about, hm?” Robb asked you. Your eyes glazed over the courtyard full of students post-quidditch. You watched Myranda approach you. Her feet were fast, and a flush of red came to your cheeks. Robb stood in front of you, blocking Myranda’s view of you.

“Stay away from her or else,” Robb warned in a low voice. 

“Or what, wolf boy? Gonna whip your silly wand out and pretend like you know how to fight?” Myranda sneered. Robb closed the space between them.

“For generations, my family has won duels. I don’t think I have to remind you that I defeated several members from your house. I don’t have qualms against defeating a girl.”

“I only want to talk to her, Stark.”

“Not today. Now turn around and go slither back to the loser house.”

Her nostril flared. “I need to talk to her.”

“So you can torture her? How do you feel about what you did? Do you think you won or something?”

“I didn’t win anything,” Myranda looked to you. “I mean no harm. I just need to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Why?” you asked, speaking up for yourself. Myranda extended her hand out to you. 

“I promised him privacy. I just need you to trust me,” her eyes were solely focused on you. Even though your gut was twisted and your cheeks were still flushed, you took Myranda’s hand. She led you back into the castle. You followed her down the changing stairs and down another hallway. She turned into a room that had a small view of the lake. Sea creatures floated and swam around in the windows. The room was dreary and green.

“No one will find us here for now,” Myranda slid off her quidditch cloak.

“Where am I?” you asked, looking around at the several piece of dark furniture. Sofas, desks, and chairs were all neatly clean of any kind of dust. Still, you felt like you didn’t belong here.

“The Slytherin study room,” Myranda answered, offering you a seat. You sat back on a leather couch, nothing how new it was. 

“What are we doing here, Myranda?” you sounded exhausted. You didn’t want beef. You only wanted this nightmare over with.

“I think you should know that Ramsay’s fine. Nothing’s broken, but his wrist is sprained.” A feeling of relief washed over you. That was an easy part to swallow. Myranda continued. “I also think you should know that Ramsay never cheated on you.”

“What? What do you mean?”

“A ruse. His plan. All of it,” Myranda rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “He only wanted to get a rise out of you. He figured if he made himself public with someone else then you would want that too with him.”

“Bastard,” you said under your breath.

“I know!” Myranda agreed. “I started the rumors in our house. They spread like fire when Margaery got a hold of them. It was only a matter of time when they got to you.”

“What about the kiss?” you stared at her dangerously. Myranda held up her hands.

“He wanted you to believe it. He paid me to do it.”

“He paid you to kiss him on the cheek? So why did you leave? If you’re not guilty.” Myranda took more steps back. You stopped and looked at yourself. You were standing, inching towards Myranda with your wand out.

“Ramsay told me you truly belonged in Slytherin. That you had this edge about you. I didn’t believe him then. Now I do,” Myranda said. She lowered her hands. “He told me that after I did it, I should leave because he didn’t know what you would do. He thought about a lot of things. He wanted his plan to work. He didn’t think you would break up with him.”

“You knew about us? And the break up?”

Myranda lounged on a sofa, a smirk formed on her face. “Of course I did. Ramsay and I are a team. I know everything about him. Just as he knows everything about me. And I knew something was wrong when he came back to common room and then the next morning at quidditch.”

“He was awful,” you trailed off.

“He was distracted. By you. He cares about you more than you know.”

“And how would you know?” you crossed your arms. Myranda smirked again.

“He told me. He showed me his plans for you and him. He told me how your parents really are and how they control you. He wants to take you away from that filth. He wants to be with you so badly. Even now, he begged me to give you this.”

Myranda handed over a sphere with a cork tied to a metal chain. You opened it carefully. You smelled northern woods, bacon, and Ramsay’s hair.

“Amortentia,” you said. The dreadful realization came over you all too quickly. “He begged you to have me drink this. So I would love him regardless if it was real or not.”

“He did,” Myranda nodded. 

“But you’re giving it to me instead?”

“You love him. You truly love him. You don’t need a love potion for that. I don’t understand pureblood families, but I know love when I see it.” You grasped the potion in your hand with a new sense of purpose. You bolted from the lower parts of the castle and towards the Great Hall. Dinner would be soon. Everyone would be there. Ramsay would be there.

Your feet carried you to the entrance of the Great Hall. You pushed past every first year in your way and towards the Slytherin table. You were still in the proud Gryffindor attire from the game. Several people watched you march yourself to a surprised Ramsay Bolton. His wrist wrapped up tight. He stood up to greet you only to be met with your hand striking him across his face.

The hit was loud enough to gain everyone’s attention around you. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Margie looking on hungrily and Robb trying to keep himself from laughing. Ramsay held his cheek with his injured hand.

“Y/N, what are you—

You grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as you could. You felt Ramsay let his guard down and start to kiss you back. Even though you could feel everyone’s eyes on you and Ramsay, you kissed him deeper. You let him go and caught your breathing. Ramsay opened his eyes in shock.

“There. Now everyone knows. You’re my boyfriend now, happy?” You shoved the potion into his hands and strolled back to your table. Myranda high-fived you on your way there. You watched Ramsay mouth words to her. ‘Did you tell her?’ When Myranda nodded, Ramsay groaned and mouthed ‘what the actual fuck?’

Margie scooted towards you when you sat. “So, you and that foul mouthed Slytherin boy, huh?” You smiled to yourself. Ramsay and you were public now, and you liked it that way.


	3. Colloportus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request some filthy-filthy smut as part of Ramsay x Reader Hogwarts AU series, where he takes pictures with magic camera of her pleasuring herself, and then jerks off thinking of her and watching those pictures? Something like Ramsay POV, taking place after what happened in Amortentia? Thank you sooooo much!

It was like an itch. A rash grew louder inside my head. I desperately wanted nothing more than to scratch it. Looking at her drove me mad. I wanted every part of her in my mouth or in my hands. I wanted to hear her squeal and hear her cry. She was explaining some damned part of history for Professor Binns, and I wanted her to shut up.

If I stared anymore at the back of her sweet head, I would’ve burned it. She meant nothing to me if she was dead. I would never harm her, but I had to admit, imagining myself with my hands around her throat sounded delightful. I felt a nudge from my left side.

“Stop fetishizing her for two seconds? Class is over,” Myranda brought me out of my head. A shame, too. I was getting to the good parts where she could barely breathe my name. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I answered her. I twisted my wrist and cracked the bones there. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Myranda asked again. I stormed past her and towards Y/N. I needed her. I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away from her friends and down another hallway. She fought against me and stopped walking.

“We’re public now. You know that, right? We don’t have to hide like this anymore.”

“Are you free later?” I asked her, ignoring her statement. My needs were more important. 

“No, I told you. I have a Prefect meeting tonight,” her eyebrows knitted together. She came close to me and I smelled her perfume on her chest. Lavender. I loved it when she smelled like lavender. I felt like spiraling into her body again. “Are you okay?”

I took a sharp inhale of normal-lavender-less air. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” I had been kicked out of the Prefects after administering inappropriate corporal punishment on a first year. In my eyes, the little shit deserved it. Of course, Dumbledore and I didn’t see eye to eye. 

She took a step closer to me. The lavender scent taking over my senses again. Her hair fell out of place. Her voice right next to my ear.

“Did you wanna sneak out somewhere tonight?” I hated that she knew exactly what I wanted. As much as I wanted to take out every piece of sexual frustration on her, I couldn’t risk her position as a Prefect. It wasn’t part of the plan. I pushed her away with all the power I had.

“No, yo—we don’t have to do that,” I told her. “Go to your meeting. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed me goodbye with her soft lips and I found myself hungry for more. I kissed her deeper than I meant to. I bit her bottom lip slightly and let go.

“Are you sure?” she asked. I nodded and went off. Her fingers brushed against my sweater. I needed to cool off. Keeping myself in check was more difficult when she encouraged my terrible thirst for her. After a cold shower and staring at a Slytherin boy picking his nose, I felt fine.

That is, until Joffery showed me his camera. I saw naughty pictures of Sansa and other girls spread across his bed. Their skirts were moving. Their legs were long. I felt that same annoying hunger in my groin again. 

“They don’t expect it, you know,” he laughed, proud of his work. My eyes looked over their soft hair and smiles. Innocent, pretty things they were. I have an innocent, pretty thing. 

“How’d you manage it?” I asked him. My thumb ran against my bottom lip while I inspected the camera. Joffery held it up and showed me.

“Stupid muggle object. Stole it from the Ministry and then I toyed with it. It doesn’t make any noise. You could leave it hidden and wave your wand to take the pictures. It’s almost brilliant, I know.” Joffery said as-a-matter-of-factly. I didn’t care for his attitude, so when he wasn’t looking I took his camera. 

I snuck out later that night in all black. Stupid Potter had his damn cloak, but I was smarter than him. As Y/N figured out, I was talented at confusing people and tricking them. I’ve never been caught at night because most professors who catch me can’t remember why they were out of bed. 

What was I even doing? Had my own hunger taken over me to be this desperate? The thought of Y/N’s skirt moving and seeing what was under there had my mouth salivating. Yes, this was worth it. The Prefect meeting room had been empty. She must be nearby. I stalked the hallways, listening for any sign of anyone until I heard moaning from the Prefect bathroom.

I opened the door slowly making sure no sound escaped. Bubbles were disappearing into the colorful water and she sat there moaning. Her eyes were closed. Her chest was exposed to me. Her hands were in the water. Oh, Y/N. You terrible thing. 

A smile tugged at my face as I levitated the camera in a hidden spot. I heard her moan louder. As delicious as that sounded, I couldn’t dare join her. If I ruined her any more, I fear she would be taken away from me. I did what I intended. I waved the wand in a small circular motion. The flash and sound were muted, just as Joffery said. 

“Ramsay,” Y/N moaned. Fuck, she was thinking of me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wasn’t an innocent, pretty thing after all. I took another glance at her. I watched the water touch her breasts. How badly I wanted to be the water and touch and surround her. I wanted her to be mine so badly that it burned my mind. A few more waves of my wand, and I quietly levitated the camera back to me. 

I couldn’t go back to the Slytherin dorms. I wouldn’t show anyone what was mine. Y/N’s body was mine to see and have. Joffery’s eyes would never gaze upon her like that.   
I slipped into a divination classroom. Twinkling lights still lit up the room, but very dimly. Trelawney’s classroom was in a high tower; this one sat in the middle of the castle. Purple pillows and soft bean bags were scattered throughout. Stars decorated the walls on a background of inky blue. I put the camera on the desk which was just as messy as Trelawney’s. Crystal balls of different sizes crowded a corner of the desk while worksheets displaying phases of the moon were in piles with untouched homework.

Now the question was how to get the damn pictures out of the camera. I waved my wand back and forth in short bursts. A picture fell out of the slot. Then another. Then another. Then another. Until I had an array of pictures of Y/N pleasuring herself in the bath. Each of them moved in their own way. The first was focused on her chest. How wet her breasts were while the water bobbed up and down them. Another one captured her face when she moaned my name. I could hear her quiet voice say it to me.

Heat rose to my face. I couldn’t take it anymore. My unsated desire for her was driving me mad. I looked around the room once more to see the emptiness. I turned towards the only door in the room and clearly told it my intentions.

“Colloportus maxima.” I heard the final click of the door. No one would bother me now. It was only me and her pictures. I held the pile in my hand while I leaned back in one of the softer bean bags. It sunk under my weight, but it had to do. My hand dug into my pants and felt the hardness of him. The first picture teased by showing me the drops of water that were left on her breasts. 

I imagined my hands all over them, squeezing and tugging at her nipples. Watching her wince in pain made me even harder. I started to tug on myself while I thought of her moaning my name over and over again. The second picture showed me her hands inside herself. How her fingers worked to pleasure herself was astonishing, but I felt jealous. I wanted those to be my fingers going in and out of her. I wanted to be the source of her pleasure.

It wasn’t too long where I imagined her warmth on top of me. Her breath and lips on my neck. Her body hovering over mine while I increased the speed on myself. I imagined my filthy, pretty thing’s mouth taking me all in. I imagined my hand on her head, forcing her down onto me until I heard the poor thing gag. I felt her wet saliva all over me as I made her stay there. Gagging on my cock was too much of a thought. 

I felt myself nearing an end as I looked at more pictures. I heard my name moaned over and over again while I dropped them. Her eyes rolling back. Her hips bucking. Her breasts bobbing in the damn water. I felt my eyes roll back as my mess went all over my pants and the bean bag. I exhaled as I looked at the last picture of Y/N smiling. 

What are you doing to me, my filthy sweetling?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please let me know. I take feedback very seriously. If you want to read more of my work, please visit (crowkingwrites.tumblr.com) I post more content on there.


End file.
